


Drabble on My Mind

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Gentle on My Mind by Kathy Keegan</p><p>July 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble on My Mind

I went to sleep last night drowned in physical contentment, my heart all protective tenderness, and woke this morning to find you gazing at me with unconditional adoration.

For a nightmare moment my hands twitched towards your throat...

Could I choke you close enough to death to wrench you loose from the sweet usurper's grasp? See the innocence in your eyes yield to cynical idealism? Hear your tongue sharpen, share our ghetto's rude laughter again?

Could I take my moment's rest against the rock that feeds me strength?

My soul loves you forever, but sometimes I get so bloody lonely.


End file.
